


Pleasure

by dragonndoggod



Series: In the Arms of Another [6]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Brief rimming, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, mutual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou enjoys the attention of the one he loves and the one that loves him back.  The one that isn't ashamed of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

Time seemed to have no meaning to him as he arched his back, forcing his chest to the bed while pleasure raced through his body, from the tips of his toes to his head as he clawed at the bed below him. The faint feel of lips trailing down his back, hands moving down to part his legs and lift his hips into the air. He would have blushed at the position he was in, if it weren’t for the wash of hot air against his hidden hole.

The cry of a name, lingering on his tongue long after his voice died down to mere whimpers that resembled pleading. Hands holding both apart and still seemed to comfort while the wash of a hot tongue speared right through him. Pleasure that he only had a chance to dream about filled him, wanting nothing more than to push back onto the fingers that joined the hot tongue.

A glance over his shoulder, barely catching hints of blond hair, longing to see smiling eyes that held promises of a future together. The rub against his cheek as his lover pulled away, chuckling at the whimper he didn’t try to stop. If he were to strain to hear, he would be able to catch the faint gong of a clock tower that was only a few blocks away from the hotel.

He could have, if hands hadn’t forced him onto his back, the loving smile that he was given had him reaching up to run his fingers through shoulder length blond hair. Fingering the ears that slipped out while a smooth, silken like tail slipped to rub against his leg in invitation.

“Love you, Shirou.”

Words spoken heatedly, freely, had his heart racing in excitement. Hands trembling, pulling his lover close to kiss lips that had pleasured him. Heart full, nuzzling against his young lover. Feeling as though his heart would burst, he whispered against warm skin, softly, feelings from his soul to the heavyweight. To the owner of his heart.


End file.
